I Walk On
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Troy Bolton spots one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. He never had the courage to go up to introduce himself. But then he sees her again at a club where he bartends. Will he talk to her or walk on? Based on song: Walk On by Billy Currington
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Troy Bolton spots one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. He never had the courage to go up to introduce himself. But then he sees her again at a club where he bartends. Will he talk to her or walk on? Based on the song - Walk On by Billy Currington.**

**This is another one-shot that is based off a song. Hey, that's how I get most of my inspirations. Yep, from a song. So I was thinking about this idea when I was listening to Billy Currington who I highly recommend for everyone to listen to even if you aren't a country fan. You should definitely listen to this song. I would recommend it when the song comes up in the story. I will put the link to the song on my profile page so when you're done reading or during when the song comes up, go find it and listen to it. I'm going to try and make this one-shot to be the longest one that I have written which will kind of be hard. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

**I Walk On**

_There she is again. _Troy Bolton thought as he was standing against a building enjoying the fresh air watching people walk by. He did this everyday and every day, he saw the same beautiful brunette girl walking the streets. Troy always wanted to go up to her and introduce himself to her but every time he thought about doing it, he would chicken out. Troy never understood why because in high school and college, it used to so be easy talking to girls but something about this one girl. _She's different. _

Troy smiled slightly as he saw her stop and then reach into her pocket for her phone, looked at it and then placed it up to ear before she continued to walk. This happened almost every day for Troy since he works as a bartender of the restaurant/club that he is standing in front of right now. As he saw the girl with brown hair leave his eye sight, he sighed before turning around and walking through the doors of the restaurant.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Dude, remind me again why we put up with bartending every night?" Troy looked at his best friend, Chad who was complaining once again.

"Well, I'm doing this so that I can save up enough money to open up my own place and the tips here really help," he looked at Chad, "you are here so that you can check out women because once you're on break, you can go hang out with them and maybe even dance with them and you try to find the girl of your dreams."

Chad shook his head as he served a drink, "Yeah well one day she will be here man, just like yours. I mean, you need to find a girl, we need to find girls. We're 22 and single. I don't think I have ever been single so long before."

"Yeah that's because we used to be at every party and also on the basketball team so girls would come to us which I'm not proud of now," Troy served a drink and then looked at Chad, "this time I want a real girlfriend, not a girl after me because of my popularity, but someone who likes me for me."

"Or maybe you're just waiting until you man up and talk to that girl that you always are looking at every day, at the same time of day," Chad chuckled at Troy's face, "Come on, man. You know, she's pretty but that's all you know. What if she's like every other girl we met?"

Troy sighed shaking his head, "Whatever man. I can feel that something is different about her, I think maybe that's why I can't go up to her."

"Well maybe you'll have your chance."

"What do you mean?" Troy looked at him with confusion written in his face.

"Well I just saw two girls walk in through the doors, one that looks fine and could be the woman, I have been waiting for," he saw Troy shaking his head and motioning for him to get a move on, "and then I saw her friend, she kind of looks like the girl that you've been pining for."

"I have NOT been pining for her!"

Chad chuckled at his friend but then noticed that they had two new customers sitting down on the bar stools and he cleared his throat nodding his head towards them, "Uh dude, new customers."

Troy looked at him confused before he turned his head to where Chad was telling him to look and his eyes widened a little. Chad was right. It was the same girl that he has seen walking past the restaurant every day for the past couple weeks. Troy then looked back at Chad who had a big smile on his face before motioning for Troy to serve them the drinks. He shook his head but then Chad pushed Troy forward towards them.

Troy sighed and cleared his throat softly before putting a smile on his face, "Hey what would you two lovely ladies be having?"

One of the girls looked at Troy and placed a smile on her face, "I'll just have a martini and so will my friend, right Gabs?"

"Right Taylor," the girl gave a smile to Troy, "thank you."

"Coming right up ladies," he smiled before walking away to make the drinks but didn't walk too far away and then Chad walked over to him, "Need something?"

Chad nodded his head, "Yeah did you find out either one of their names?"

"I think the girl you claim to be the perfect woman's name is Taylor and I'm not sure about the other girl but I know that Taylor said Gabs, so I'm guessing her name starts with a G," Troy shrugged before he finished the drinks and then walked over to the girls and placed them down in front of them, "Your drinks ladies."

"Thank you," Taylor smiled before picking up the cup taking a sip and nodded her head looking at Troy, "this is perfect."

He chuckled, "Well I have been doing this since I was 21 so I hope I know how to make drinks by now."

"And how old are you now?" Troy looked at the girl beside Taylor who just spoke, "I mean, just in curiosity."

He smiled at her cuteness before answering, "I'm 23."

"Really?" Taylor asked with a smile on her face nudging her friend with her arm, "Gabriella here is only one year younger than you, actually we're both only one year younger than you. I'm Taylor and this is my friend Gabriella if you didn't realize that."

"And I'm Troy," he smiled at the two ladies in front of him, "it's nice to meet you ladies."

Gabriella took a sip from her drink and also smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, Troy."

"Please excuse me ladies," Troy put a smile on his face before walking over to Chad, "Ok how am I doing this?"

Chad chuckled at his best friend, "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Troy shook his head before glancing at Gabriella and then looked back at Chad, "I have seen this girl for a whole month and couldn't say one word to her but now it seems like I'm sort of having a conversation with her! What is wrong with me?"

"Dude calm down," Chad shook his head, "you're thinking too hard about this. I don't even want to see how you will get if you two do start dating but anyways just relax. If you want things to be easier, why don't you introduce me to them?"

"Of course, so you can flirt with Taylor," Troy rolled his eyes before walking over to the ladies again but was still separated by them with the bar counter, "Hello ladies again. I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Chad. Chad this is Taylor and Gabriella."

Chad smiled, "It's nice to meet you ladies. I hope my boy here has given you his specialty martini's because those are tasty."

"Well I believe he did because this is really good," Taylor smiled before looking at Gabriella, "Don't you think Gabriella?"

Gabriella glared at Taylor before looking at the two bartenders with a small smile, "Yeah, it's really good."

"Well I try," Troy smiled while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand because he was nervous.

He couldn't help but feel nervous because he never thought that he would talk to her but here he is right now talking to the girl that had his mind going crazy about her. If this was high school or college, he would be using many pickup lines but this isn't and he isn't that guy anymore, plus he never seen a girl like Gabriella before so this was kind of new to him. Troy looked down the bar and noticed there were other customers so he excused himself to serve other customers leaving Chad with the girls. He didn't really want to leave them but he had to work and he hoped the two girls especially Gabriella understood that.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Oh look," Troy looked at Chad who pointed to the stage of the club, "looks like it's that time of the week again."

"What?" Taylor looked at the stage confused before looking at the two bartenders again, "What time of the week?"

Troy smiled slightly before looking at the two girls leaning against the bar on his forearms, "Once a week, they have an open mic night where anyone can go up to sing, whether you're terrible or even really good."

"That sounds like fun," Gabriella nodded her head smiling looking at Troy as their eyes clicked, "Um have you…have you gone up there?"

Troy was about to answer but he was too busy looking in her eyes to say anything so Chad patted his back and spoke for him, "You are looking at the guy who sings up there regularly and performs his own songs which always get the crowd partying."

Gabriella kept smiling at Troy as she spoke, "Sounds really cool. Are you going to sing tonight?"

"Well since this pretty lady as asked me, I think I just might," he smiled as he noticed Gabriella blush a little before he also blushed a little before looking over to the stage where someone was already on the stage and then he motioned for the stage worker that he was next, "I guess I'll go up after this person sings."

"Cool," she smiled not letting her eyes leave his.

Troy nodded, "Yeah cool."

Chad chuckled before looking at Taylor, "Do you think they remember where they are?"

"It doesn't look like it," she shook her head, "I mean the only reason we came here is because all she talked about was this guy who always stood in front of this club and she wouldn't do anything about it, neither would he so I just decided to bring her here and there you go."

"Are you serious?" Taylor nodded her head, "Because all Troy would do is look at her and be too chicken to introduce himself to her because he says that she's different than the other girls that he has seen."

"Wow," she giggled before shaking her head, "so what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm waiting for the perfect girl," he gave her a smile, "and I think tonight might be my lucky night."

Taylor blushed a little before remembering where they were, "Don't you and Troy have some bartending to do?"

"Yeah," Chad nodded his head before looking to the side of the bar and realized he had work, "I'll be right back."

Taylor nodded her head watching Chad walk away before she looked back at Troy and Gabriella who were still looking at each other. She shook her head with a smile on her face knowing she did something right about bringing her best friend to the bar where the mysterious guy always stood in front of.

"You know if you two keep staring at each other like that, people may get the wrong idea."

Troy and Gabriella broke their stare before looking at Taylor who just giggled before they looked at each other again which caused Troy to smile, "I uh should go get ready. Hopefully I don't stink too terribly after all I do have a special audience tonight."

Troy winked at Gabriella before pushing himself off the bar counter before patting Chad's back as he passed him and walked out from the bar over to the back of the stage to get ready for his performance. He knew what song he was going to sing. It was a slow but moving song that he wrote about a girl who just happened to be sitting at the bar right now with her friend.

"Well wasn't that a great performance," Todd David the stage manager spoke into the mic on the stage looking out into the crowd of the club, "now who's ready for one of our favorite bartenders doing his regular gig by singing a new song that he has written?"

The crowd cheered as Taylor nudged Gabriella who was clapping and Gabriella gave her a look before smiling softly looking at the stage waiting for Troy to get up on stage. It was true that she had a crush on this bartender even though she just met him but she has seen him around and knew he wasn't like the other guys out there in the world. He was different. She didn't care that he was a bartender because honestly, she found that interesting about him.

"So let's hear it for Troy Bolton!" Todd smiled placing the mic back into the stand before walking off the stage letting the crowd keep cheering.

Troy smiled as he grabbed a stool and placed it behind the mic and lowered the mic so that it would be the right height as he sat on the stool before he spoke into it, "Alright how's it going out there? I'm hoping it's going good and I'm hoping everyone is enjoying their food and drinks! Especially the drinks that I serve because we all know how Chad is," he chuckled as everyone laughed which caused Chad to shake his head at his buddy as he is serving some drinks, "well I'm going to slow it down a little with a new song that I wrote," Troy grabbed his guitar and placed the arm strap around him placing the guitar on his lap, "I wrote this song about a girl and I don't think it will need explanation because everything is in the song so I hope you like this and I hope this girl likes the song as well."

Troy looked over to the bar to lock eyes with Gabriella for a second placing a smile on his lips which caused her to smile softly. He then looked away down to his guitar to start playing it before looking back up around the club getting ready to start singing the song that he wrote.

_You're a modern day miracle  
>Anything but a typical girl<br>Mona lisa on a sidewalk stand  
>A superstar in a common man world<br>Nothing's been so beautiful_

_I wanna stop and ask your name  
>Take a picture of your pretty face<br>Shout to heaven, steal a kiss  
>lay the world at your throne<br>I wanna beg you to be mine  
>For the rest of both our lives<br>But instead i catch my breath, shake my head  
>And i walk on<em>

_I know I've seen you somewhere before  
>In the mind behind door number three<br>You're a prayer, you're a gift from God  
>But there's a bridge i cannot cross it seems<br>You're a distant dream  
>I will never hold you<em>

Troy looked towards the bar to lock eyes with Gabriella as he continued singing the song. Taylor noticed this and then nudged Gabriella whispering something in her ear which caused Gabriella to look at her like she was crazy but then Taylor gave her a look and Gabriella turned to look at Troy again with a shocked look on her face before a smile broke out on her face.

__

_I wanna stop and ask your name  
>Take a picture of your pretty face<br>Shout to heaven, steal a kiss  
>lay the world at your throne<br>I wanna beg you to be mine  
>For the rest of both our lives<br>But instead i catch my breath, shake my head  
>And i walk on<em>

_I put one foot in front of the other, I walk on  
>Knowin' there will never be another<em>

_I wanna stop and ask your name  
>Take a picture of your pretty face<br>Shout to heaven, steal a kiss  
>lay the world at your throne<br>I wanna beg you to be mine  
>For the rest of both our lives<br>But instead i catch my breath, shake my head  
>And i walk on<em>

_I walk on  
>I walk on<em>

Troy closed his eyes as he finished playing the rest of the song with his guitar for the next 30 seconds. As he did finish, everyone was applauding and cheering and he opened his eyes to see everyone and he chuckled to himself, as well as smiled at everyone before nodding to them before he got up from the stool and walked off the stage. Troy gave his guitar to one of the guys that helped set up the stage before he walked back over to the bar and went behind the counter where Chad shook his hand and patted his back.

He then walked over to the two ladies he was talking to before he bravely sang the song, "So what did you think ladies?"

Taylor smiled, "You were good. Really good."

"Thank you Taylor," Troy smiled before looking at Gabriella who was staying quiet, "and what did you think?"

Gabriella didn't know what to say after Troy singing that song. Taylor whispered in her ear saying that the song was about her but she wasn't sure if she believed her or not and wasn't really going to just come out and ask him, himself. First, why would a guy like him be interested in her? Have you seen him? He's really good looking and she's surprised that a guy like him doesn't have a girlfriend.

Troy looked at her confused as she stayed quiet, "Gabriella?"

Taylor nudged Gabriella in her side and she shook her head to look at Taylor who gave her a look before she looked back at Troy, "Oh um you were good."

"Just good?" Troy gave Gabriella a little smirk before he chuckled at her face, "Ok ok, so I was just good, I can take that. I mean, I can't be amazing all of the time. I'll get you ladies more drinks."

He gave them a charming smile before walking towards where he makes the drinks and Taylor gave Gabriella a look which caused Gabriella to look at her, "What?"

"What? What?" Taylor threw her hands up before speaking quietly so that Troy doesn't hear them, "I have brought you here to talk to him and you're just saying he's good. He just sang you a song and that's all you say? Gabriella Anne Montez, this guy is good looking and you haven't stopped talking about him since you first saw him a month ago. I'm not leaving until you have a longer conversation with him."

Gabriella saw Taylor's face and knew she was serious and when she's serious, you better shut up and listen to her so she looked at the back of Troy knowing this was going to be a long night. Troy finished with the drinks and as he turned around, he noticed Gabriella looking at him but then she looked away which caused him to smile before walking over to place the drinks in front of the two ladies. He also thought it was going to be a long night.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

It is now midnight, Troy and Gabriella really haven't spoken more than they have since Troy was pretty busy at the bar. Also, Taylor and Gabriella also have spent some time on the dance floor and the night was almost over because this kind of club doesn't go all night. It closes at 12:30 in the morning which is only half an hour away.

"So Troy," Troy looked at Chad who patted his back, "you have thirty minutes and you hardly have talked to Gabriella since you sang the song. What are you waiting for?"

"Dude, I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders, "maybe I shouldn't have sang that song. I mean, we were talking ok before that and then afterwards, nothing, well a couple words but I wish it was easy. It used to be easy."

"We're not in school anymore Troy," Chad shook his head before placing a hand on Troy's shoulder, "why don't you take a break for the next half hour and maybe go ask this girl to dance?"

Troy looked over where Taylor and Gabriella were dancing on the dance floor, then looked back at his friend shaking his head knowing he needs to keep working for the last half hour because now that he has talked to her, maybe he won't be so afraid of talking to her when he sees her during the day. No one will ever know except both him and Gabriella but he's not sure if he wants to know so he just grabbed a cloth and already started cleaning the bar. Chad watched his friend do this and sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to change his mind.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

It was now 12:30 and the club was already almost totally empty. The only people really left at the bar were Gabriella and Taylor, then of course Troy and Chad but they have to help Todd close down the club. Taylor wasn't leaving until Gabriella spoke to Troy.

"So uh I hoped you two enjoyed your evening," Troy smiled at the two ladies sitting in front of him.

"We did," Gabriella gave him a smile and was taking out her wallet, "how much do we owe you?"

He shook his head with a smile on his face as he wiped the bar, "It's on the house."

"Troy really," she shook her head, "how much were the drinks? We don't want you to get in trouble with the boss."

"And you won't," Troy smiled leaning on the bar, "he'll just take it out of my paycheck which I have no problem with paying for such pretty ladies' drinks."

Gabriella blushes a little and looked down as she put her wallet away before looking back at Troy, "Well if you put it that way then thank you."

"That's not a problem," he kept on smiling at her before he heard Todd clearing his throat which caused him to sigh, "I guess I'm going to have to ask you ladies to go even though I really don't want to but we have to clean up and…"

"It's not a problem Troy," Gabriella interrupted him as she got off the stool, "it was very nice meeting you and thank you for serving us."

Troy smiled, "It was my pleasure, Gabriella."

She gave him another smile before she walked over to where Taylor was talking to Chad and then grabbed her arm telling her that they had to go. Taylor gave her a look secretly asking her if she talked to Troy and Gabriella nodded her head which caused Taylor to smile before saying goodnight to Chad who returned the goodnight. The two ladies smiled at him before they turned around to head for the door. Taylor walked out first and right before Gabriella walked out the door, she turned her head to see Troy with a smile on his face so she gave him a small wave and he also waved to her before she walked out of the door. Troy then sighed before he kept wiping the bar down with the cloth in his hand.

Chad walked over to him and patted his back, "You alright man?"

"Yeah," Troy looked at him and nodded his head before looking at the door, "I'm fine."

Chad nodded his head also looking at the door where the two girls walked out of. He knew that Troy liked this girl and he hoped that maybe the next time he sees her, he won't walk on again and maybe actually go up to her now. He hasn't seen his best friend happy with a girl for a while and he wanted him to be happy. Yes, he's had girlfriend but they never lasted longer than a month but for some reason, Chad thought that Gabriella would last a lifetime. He shook his head as he went to help Todd put the chairs on top of the tables.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

It's been a few days since Troy has seen Gabriella at the club and he couldn't stop thinking about her and was wondering if she was doing the same. He couldn't help the fact that now he was thinking about her more than he used to and he knew that he needed to see her again, if it was the last thing he did so that's what he planned to do. He was standing in front of the club where he always stood to get air waiting for her to walk by and this time Troy Bolton was not going to walk on.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

He was waiting for a half an hour and there has been no sign of Gabriella and he was starting to get tired of waiting outside. Troy sighed knowing that maybe he was never going to see her again even if he hoped that he would so he turned to his right, put his hand on the knob and was about to turn it until he heard a voice behind him.

"Are you really going to walk on again?"

Troy couldn't believe his ears because he heard the voice that has been haunting his mind so he slowly turned around and there she was, the girl that has been on his mind, "I didn't think you were going to walk by."

"Well I'm here, aren't I?" She gave him a small smile, "The truth is I wasn't going to but something told me that there would be a guy standing in front of the club and I wanted to see if you really would be standing there so then I saw you but didn't walk by because I also wanted to see how long you would stay out here before you walked inside."

Troy smiled before taking a step closer to her putting his hands in his pocket because he was kind of nervous, "You know, I never usually get nervous around girls but something about you…"

"I know what you mean," Gabriella nodded her head taking a step as well, "I feel the same way too so what do we do?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe," he took another step so that he was directly in front of her, "you would want to maybe go on a date with me and see where it goes?"

"Who knew that I would say yes to a date with a guy who stood in front of a club every day?"

Troy chuckled slightly, "So is that a yes?"

"Yes, that's a yes," Gabriella nodded her head with a smile on her face, "but I have a question."

"Go right ahead."

She grew a little nervous but once she looked in his eyes, she wasn't nervous anymore, "The song that you sang a few days ago. Was that about me?"

Troy's eyes widened a little before he blushes a little as he brought his hand up to the back of his neck and nervously rubbed it, "Uh well yeah."

"That's all I wanted to know," she gave him a sweet smile before taking a piece of paper out of her pocket and then handed it to him, "here's my number and address. Call me sometime especially when you think about that date."

Troy looked at the paper and then looked at Gabriella and gave her a little smirk, "You thought this through."

"Actually Taylor did," she nervously said, "not that I didn't want to see you again, she just knows how to push a girl and I'm kind of glad that she did."

"I am too."

"So um I should go," Gabriella nodded her head as she said this, "you know Taylor is waiting for me at the café that we always meet at every day and she'll probably want to know if I saw you again and then the details."

"I'll call you," Troy smiled before he bravely leaned in to kiss Gabriella on the cheek and whispered huskily, "Bye Gabriella."

"Bye Troy."

Gabriella gave him another smile before she slowly started backing away from him and then turned to start walking away. Troy smiled to himself before he also turned around and put his hand back on the knob of the club once again and opened the door but then heard her voice again.

"Oh and Troy?" Troy turned around to see Gabriella standing distance away, "The song was more than just good and I'm glad that you didn't walk on this time."

She gave him another smile before she turned back around and continued her way to meet up with Taylor. Troy couldn't help but smile and think about what just happened and was also glad that he didn't walk on and swore to himself from this day forward, he was never going to walk on again. He chuckled before he finally entered the club and was ready for the rest of his life, hoping that Gabriella would be a part of it and something told him that she was going to be.

**So there it is. It is definitely the longest one-shot that I have written and it took me a while to work on this because I kept getting distracted and I kept changing things. I hope it was worth it. Please let me know what you think and also don't forget that the song link is on my profile page, you should go check out the song. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	2. Author Note

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


	3. Update Author Note

Hey everyone. Once again, I know – you are definitely tired of getting these author's notes from me but I'm using these to keep you, my readers, up to date with what's going on.

If you follow Mr. Reality (posting this note on every story of mine) – I want to let you know that I was working on the next chapter and there is a part of the story that I want to get to but for some reason, I don't have the umpft to writing it down. So I'm sorry to say, Mr. Reality is officially cancelled. I'm sorry! You don't know how much I wanted to continue that story, including all the other unfinished stories but for some reason, I just don't have it in me to continue. I hope you all can understand!

Another reason, I am writing you this note is to let you all know that I have been doing much more thinking this past couple weeks about maybe finally publishing a novel, that I have been working on for years. I am in the middle of editing, as we speak. I wanted to let you know this because I don't want you to think that I'm going to stop writing, because I'm not. I can't. It's who I am. I'm just not going to be writing anymore High School Musical (Troyella) stories. I still love and support the High School Musical cast, but it's time for a change. Life is all about changes.

I want to thank all my readers and viewers (from YouTube) for sticking with me through everything on both Fanfiction and YouTube, I'm grateful for each one of you. I am hoping that you will continue following me as I move on into the writing world.

I will still be reading stories on Fanfiction and you can send me messages through here, if you would like to talk. I also have a Facebook page that you can LIKE, also have a personal twitter and YouTube pages that you can follow/subscribe. Also, I have a blog that you can read and follow. All links are on my profile!

Once again, sorry and thank you!

Caitlin 3

P.S. Don't worry, I won't be deleting any of the stories off of here, UNLESS I decide to publish one of them.


	4. Author's Note (Imporant!)

Hey Everyone!

This will be a quick author's note. As most of you know, if you have read the previous author's note, I will not be returning to writing Fanfiction on here anymore. If you haven't read it! Do so now! Ok you will also notice that at the end of the previous note, I added that I will not delete any of the stories on here UNLESS I decide to pursue one of them as a novel.

Well that is why I'm writing this author's note. I have decided that I want to pursue Love in the Game to a future novel. I will be changing the characters, place and team but not the overall plot. I hope you all understand that this will mean that I will be removing Love in the Game from this website. I am not sure exactly when I will but I wanted to warn you all incase one day you decide you want to read it again and it's no longer on here. Remember, I hope you understand but if all things go well – you will get to read it again in your hands!

So if you want to read Love in the Game as Troy and Gabriella, I would recommend you do so now because it will no longer be on here (most likely will be off by February).

DON'T FORGET: You can continue following my writing career by following me on twitter, instagram, and YouTube. As well, liking my public Facebook page and reading my personal blog. All links are on the profile!

Thank you and I hope all of you are having a great 2015!

Caitlin

P.S. I wrote these two author's notes and placed them on ALL of my stories because not everyone reads every story of mine and I want all my readers to be included. So please do not comment negatively with inappropriate words or I will delete your comment. (I've already done with one of the comments on my last author's note.) Thank you.


End file.
